


Worry and Hurt

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan has emotions, M/M, even if doesn't want to admit it, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Day 8 for fluffuary - LoceitLogan is a purely logical being.  He is not upset.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Worry and Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail): Loceit
> 
> This is set just after SvS

Standing at the entrance to what Logan considers the mind palace observatory, the logical side pauses. Is this intentional, he wonders, or merely a coincidence as it had been that first time? An accidental meeting by way of a shared place of comfort.

He supposes it doesn’t matter either way. To turn away now would be an admission, even privately, of emotions that Logan is above feeling. 

“Dante.” He nods, stepping into the room with a nod. The Deceit-labeled side startles, looking surprised to see Logan. Likely a coincidence then. Not that Logan had expected anything else.

“Logan.” Dante returns. “I was expecting to see you here tonight.” 

“Why would I not be here?” Logan asks. “You know I come up here most nights.”

“You don’t know I come up here when I’m upset. Which I’m not. I was sure you’d want to see me.” Dante mutters.

“I rather got the impression it was the other way around.” Logan mentally winces at the bitterness in his tone. He didn’t mean to sound that way. As Thomas’ Logic, he prides himself on being objective and unattached. Which means he is not upset. Not at all. “You didn’t ask for my help.” 

Well, it  _ is  _ hard to lie around Dante. 

Maybe Logan will just have to admit that he’s… that he’s hurt.

“Oh yes, because I can’t do anything myself.” Dante huffs.

“That isn’t what I meant.” Logan says, narrowing his eyes at Dante’s glare. “I could have helped you bounce ideas to get your message across while lowering the risk of the others getting defensive. At the very least you didn’t have to go behind my back.” He explains. The last sentence is muttered, and not entirely said with his permission. Dante’s eyes widen slightly, glare vanishing.

“That’s not-” He tries, but the truth gets stuck in his throat. 

“That is precisely what you did, no matter your intention.” Logan doesn’t need him to finish. “You took my image without so much as a ‘heads up’, and you almost immediately shoved me to the side when I was finally bought in. What else could that be?” Logan cuts himself off with a noise, his tone getting far too emotionally for his own liking. That same thought keeps him planted to the spot, rather than taking his leave as he’d like. He will not storm off like some insulted child.

“Logan.” Dante says, reaching out to take Logan’s hand only for the logical side to pull away. Sighing, Dante speaks again. “I’m sorry.” He says, pushing through the struggle to speak honestly. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Than how else could you have meant it?” Logan huffs. Dante hesitates a moment more before answering.

“I couldn’t take it if you sided with them.” He mumbles.

“What?” Logan frowns.

“I just… I didn’t want to have to argue with  _ you _ about this.” Dante elborates.

“Why would have argued with you?” Logan asks. “You were quite honestly saying what Thomas  _ wanted _ to do, regardless of societal pressures. The whole conversation on being a good person was rather subjective and not very relevant to the point at hand, I will admit, but you were objectively telling Thomas what he wanted.”

“Everyone seemed to think that mattered.” Dante sighs, lies back in his voice.

“It matters.” Logan says. “That’s simply not the argument you were having.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“No, the argument you lot were having was if Thomas was a ‘good person’. Rather irrelevant to whether or not he wanted to, or should, attend the wedding.” Logan says. “If you had talked to me beforehand I could have told you this and we could have had a much more structured debate on which event was best to attend. Rather than throwing around accusations and twisting ‘evidence’ until it matches what you each wanted to present.”

“Okay, okay.” Dante gives in, fangs poking out slightly as he smiles. “I shouldn't have talked to you first.”

“Exactly.” Logan huffs.

“I’m not sorry.” Dante adds. “It wasn’t just that I was worried.” This time, when he reached for Logan’s hand, the logical side didn’t pull away.

“This is why emotions are ridiculous and unnecessary. Certainly it’s why I don’t have them.” Logan claims.

“Of course you don’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [my tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/), if you'd like


End file.
